¿Qué me pasa?
by pekealice
Summary: Sigo con la historia inversa de crepúsculo.... segundo fanfic¡¡!


**-¿Qué hacemos este sábado?- Me preguntó Lilly durante el cambio de clase.**

**-No lo se. No se me ocurre nada interesante.**

**-Pues habrá que pensar algo porque yo en casa metida no me quedo.**

**-Pues... ¿Te apetece que vallamos al cine?**

**-Cualquier cosa que no sea mi casa me vale- Terminó la conversación con una sonrisa.**

**Puse los ojos en blanco y la iba a contestar cuando en ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la clase para dar paso a la directora. Ésta llevaba un vestido granate combinado con medias negras y zapatos de tacón medio del mismo color. Las suelas de sus zapatos al andar producían un ruido estruendoso que junto a su gran peso se multiplicaba. Entró en mi clase. Se colocó delante de la pizarra. Se retocó las gafas, algo torcidas. Y tosió para aclararse la voz.**

**-Todos habéis sido nuevos algún día- Empezó diciendo con la voz de pito que la caracterizaba -Y todos tenéis amigos. Así que espero que seáis amables con los recién llegados.**

**Los recién llegados fueron entrando uno tras otro según les iba indicando la directora. Primero entró un chico algo rubio con la mirada perdida. Eso sí muy pálido.**

**-Su nombre es Jasper- Volvió a mover las gafas para mirar lo que ponía en el papel -Jasper Hale.**

**Las siguiente en entrar fue una chica con el pelo corto. Igual de pálida que el chico anterior y parecían conocerse porque nada más entrar le cogió de la mano. En ese momento la chica me miró y apretando la mano d Jasper cerró los ojos. Parecía que la estaban dando jaquecas. Pobre, el primer día...**

**-Ella es Alice Cullen- Levantó las vista -valla. Ya no eres la única Alice en esta clase- Me sonrió.**

**-No- La conteste sonriendo sarcásticamente y el resto de la clase estalló en una carcajada casi insonora.**

**Los dos minutos en los que entró la última adquisición del instituto me dieron tiempo a pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior. Cullen... Cullen... Se me abrieron los ojos como platos. Así se apellidaba Edward. Por lo tanto esa tendría que ser su hermana y la última persona nueva será...**

**-Edward Cullen- Fue el último nombre que dijo la directora.**

**Me quedé mirándole fijamente. Ese físico perfecto y esos ojos claros habían sido la causa de que el día anterior me olvidara de todas mis preocupaciones. Era desde hacía menos de un día la única persona que había tocado mi corazón. Y solo le había visto una vez.**

**-Acerté. Ayer te dije que iban a ser los nuevos.**

**En ese momento la silla que estaba a mi otro la lado se descorrió y alguien se sentó. Giré la cabeza lentamente para encontrarme lo que no quería ver, pero que en mi interior estaba deseando.**

**-Hola Alice- Me dijo en un tono de voz baja para no interrumpir la clase de sociales.**

**-Hola- Fui lo único capaz de pronunciar.**

**-¿Os conocéis?- Preguntó la voz entrometida de Lilly**

**-Es que ayer...**

**-Ayer me acompañó a casa porque cuando salí de la tuya de puso a llover...- Le interrumpí para impedir que la contara la verdad.**

**-Sí eso.**

**Fui a coger un bolígrafo y mi mano rozó con la suya. Otra vez volvió la sensación de contrariedad y esta vez fue la única. Ésto me hacía rechazar la idea de suponer que Edward tenía algo que le hacía especial.**

**Terminaron las clases. Ya faltaba poco para el fin de semana. Seguramente Lilly y ella irían como casi todos los sábados a Port Angeles a ver alguna película. Aunque pensaría en otro plan para no repetir siempre el mismo. Iba andando por la calle cuando un coche me pitó, se paró a mi lado y comenzó a bajar la ventanilla. Era un Volvo plateado por lo tanto ya suponía quien me esperaba al otro lado de la ventanilla.**

**-¿Te llevo a algún sitio?- Sonó tan angelical...**

**-A mi casa si no es mucha molestia.**

**-****Sube****- No hacia falta ****que**** lo dijera. Ella ya habia subido al coche.**

**-¿En serio que quieres ir a casa?**

**-¿A dónde si no?- Le sonreí.**

**-¿Confías en mí?**

**-Creo que todavía no me has dado razones para desconfiar- Dije riéndome.**

**En ese momento el coche dio un giro y comenzó la marcha campo a través. No me creía lo que estaba viendo. Volvíamos al mismo sitio en el que habíamos estadohace menos de dos días.**

**De pronto paró el coche en un lugar sombreado. Bajó y me abrió la puerta para que bajara.**

**-No se si sabes que mi madre se preocupa demasiado por mí.**

**-Bueno siempre puedes decirla que ella a tu edad seguro que hacía lo mismo que tu- Me sonrió. Me encantaba su sonrisa.**

**-No estaría tan segura.**

**-Pregúntaselo- Comenzó a reírse.**

**Se acercó al maletero del coche y de él sacó una manta con una cesta. Al parecer, el encuentro no había sido una casualidad.**

**-Lo tenías todo planeado ¿eh?**

**-No todo.**

**-¿Pues qué te falta?**

**-La meteorología.**

**-¡Pero si es la única parte de todo Forks en la que no llueve. Ni hay una nube.**

**-Todavía no me conoces.**

**Eso estaba claro. Solo le había visto dos veces en mi vida. Pero aún así me parecía lo mejor del mundo. No estaba segura de lo que me estaba pasando. Todo me daba igual. Excepto él. Siempre buscaba la manera de estar junto a él. Mis pensamientos se centraban en él y últimamente le había cojido mucho afán a dibujar corazones en todos los libros. Por no contar que combinaba los colores de la ropa pensando en si le gustarían a él. Toda mi vida giraba en torno a él.**

**Esa tarde pasó más deprisa de lo que a mí me hubiera gustado. Pero todo acaba. Sin embargo me quedaba el consuelo de que le vería día tras día en clase. Sentado a mí lado.**

**Pero no podía tener todo a mi favor. Lo descubrí un sábado en el que me llevó a Port Angeles. Yo estaba en mí habitación terminando de cambiarme. De repente sonó el timbre. Salía como unrayo para abrir la puerta. Pero me quedé en el rellano antes de bajar las escaleras. Iba a seguir bajando cuando oí a mi madre abrir la puerta. De repente se puso rígida. Como si hubiera visto un fantasma. No podía verla de frente, pero juraría que en ese momento se puso pálida.**

**-¿Qué haces tú aquí?**

**-Vengo a buscar a Alice.**

**Mi madre salió y cerró la puerta. Ella creía que ese truco funcionaba, pero la verdad es que la conversación se oía igual.**

**-Cuando dijiste que no volverías pensé que era para siempre.**

**-Sí pero...**

**-No Edward. Ya destrozaste mi vida y no quiero que hagas lo mismo con mi hija.**

**En ese momento una lágrima una sensación de rabia, confusión y tristeza hizo que una lágrina resbalara por mi mejilla y callera encima de mi camiseta. Produciendo un lamparón. Y tras esa fueron unas cuantas más. ¿Cómo podría mi madre conocerle?**

**-¡Alice!- Llamó mi madre abriendo la puerta -Te buscan.**

**Me sequé los ojos tan rápido como pude y me puse las gafas de sol para disimular mi expresión confusa. **

**-Ya voy mamá.**

**Bajé corriendo las escaleras y salí por la puerta despidiéndome previamente con mi madre. No se como Edward lo había conseguido, pero me dejó salir como si no le conociera de nada. Cuando acababa de demostrar que demasiado bien.**

**Me subí en el coche sin mirar a ningún lado. No sabía como reaccionar. Quería salir corriendo. Pero algo dentro de mi me obligaba a quedarme quieta. En ese momento giré la cabeza para pedirle una explicación cuando encontré la cara de Edward. Fue tan rápido que no se podría explicar. Pero en menos de un minuto no me importó toda esa historia que acababa de oir. Mi mente se desvaneció y solo pensaba en sus labios que se encontraban junto a los míos. Unidos por una fuerza extraña e inexplicable.**


End file.
